This invention relates to a cases for guns. More specifically and without limitation, this invention is directed towards a particular type of gun case known as a gun sock.
Gun cases are old and well known in the art. Since the advent of guns, countless forms of gun cases have been developed which are used to house and protect guns during transportation and storage. In fact, many states require guns to be cased while being transported in vehicles.
One common type of gun case is known as a hard case. These cases are generally formed of a pair of hard or rigid halves that connect together at a hinge and open and close along a seam line between the two halves. These hard cases are generally filled with some form of a compressible material such as foam that protects and holds a gun when placed inside the hard gun case.
Hard gun cases provide superior protection for guns. Because of their rigid nature, these cases can be locked by adding a conventional lock to the case that holds the two halves together until the lock is removed. This feature allows gun owners to prevent unwanted persons, such as small children, from having access to the guns held within the case. For this reason, hard gun cases are required when guns are transported on airlines.
While hard gun cases provide many advantages, they have their deficiencies. Namely, hard gun cases, by their very nature, are not collapsible and therefore the space they take up is not diminished when the gun is removed from inside the case. This makes hard gun cases undesirable when space is a consideration.
Another common form of gun case is known as a gun sock. These cases are generally formed of an elongated piece of cloth material having an open end and a closed end with a cavity extending through its middle that houses the gun. To be compatible with the laws in many states, many gun socks have a drawstring that extends around the open end of the gun sock that is used to tie the open end closed or to tie the open end of the gun sock around a portion of the gun when positioned therein.
Unlike hard gun cases, gun socks are generally soft in nature. Gun socks provide the advantage of being extremely small and lightweight and therefore once removed from the gun they can be easily placed in a hunter's pocket or back pack once they reach the field. In addition, gun socks comply with the casing requirements of many states. Due to their lightweight, compressible and small nature, gun socks are very popular with many hunters.
One disadvantage of gun socks is that due to their soft and compressible nature, gun socks provide minimal protection to the gun when housed therein. Another disadvantage is to gun socks is that when the gun is removed from the gun sock, the gun sock has no utilitarian purpose once removed the gun sock is just an added piece of equipment that a hunter must carry with them in the field.
Many hunters and shooters also add slings to their guns. Conventionally, a sling is simply an elongated strap or piece of material that connects to the gun and forms a loop. When a gun is not in use, the loop of the sling is slung over the user's shoulder to help bear the weight of the gun during long treks. One disadvantage to conventional slings are that they are yet another piece of equipment that adds cost and weight. This is especially true a hunter or shooter is already carrying a gun sock, which is a similarly shaped elongated piece of material.
Therefore, a need exists in the art that combines the functionality of a gun sock with a gun sling.
Thus it is a primary objective of the invention to provide a sock and sling system that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that eliminates the redundancies of carrying both a sling and a gun sock.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that improves a user's hunting or shooting experience.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that eliminates unnecessary extra pieces of equipment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that complies with casing laws.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is convenient to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is safe to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is adjustable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that has a simple design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that saves money.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is comfortable to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that has an intuitive design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that has a minimal number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that is durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that provides a long and useful life.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sock and sling system that provides dual functionality of casing and carrying a gun.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the inventions will become apparent from the specification, drawings and claims.